A Vagabond and a Vixen
by ChestnutBrumby
Summary: Kate/Garrett, will take place during and eventually after the Breaking Dawn book part 3. Blend of movie-and-book verse. Garrett has found somebody who has caught his eye, but Kate is just as independent as he is, and isn't likely to fall at the nomad's feet. But he isn't likely to give up easily...
1. Prologue

In the aftermath of the stand-off with the Volturi, everything might have blurred into a chaotic blend of activity, farewells, and travel preparation, except that nearly all of those involved were vampires, and the frantic pace didn't overly bother them.

Garrett remained in close proximity to Kate for the majority of the day after, not invading her personal space, but remaining exceptionally aware of her. While he didn't touch her, he was always within arm's reach, a protective shadow. The only time he left her was when he couldn't keep himself from asking a question of Alice; it wasn't particularly one he wanted Kate, or anybody else, to overhear.

It was difficult getting Alice on her own as well - her family was overjoyed to have her back after believing her lost. If she wasn't with a tearlessly tearful Esme she was hugging Bella or Rose, joking with Emmett, or speaking with Carlisle. Finally Garrett found her coming back from a hunt with Jasper at her side - one of the few vampires he wouldn't have minded asking his question in front of. Jasper's perception to moods meant he understood, and probably better than Garret himself, how he felt about Kate. With the Denalis loading up their car, he seized the moment and dropped from his perch in a tall sitka spruce. Neither were in the least surprised, and with a nod to the nomad, Jasper headed for the glass and wood house just beyond the treeline.

"Alice." Garrett took a deep breath and launched without hesitation into his speech. He was - like just about everybody who had come to aid the Cullens - immensely fond of little Alice, and vastly respectful of both her, and her gift. He hated asking something so comparatively small and definitely selfish of her like this.

"Alice, I know you've been preoccupied with your family after everything, which I fully understand, nomad or no nomad, anyone can see how much family means in this household. I don't hold it against you, I hope in your shoes I'd've been able to make the same decision, and I hope it's not too much of a nuisance - oh, you've probably been asked this sort of question by a dozen different people all wanting answers - but I was wondering, if it wasn't too much trouble-"

Alice raised a hand and cut off his rambling, a smile dancing over her petite features. She affectionately touched his cheekbone, a gentle pat to welcome him into the close-knit family of extended cousins. "Your eyes look _wonderful_ in gold, Garrett." She planted a quick kiss on his cheek and leaped off lightly in Jasper's wake.

Garrett stood and grinned widely for a long minute, feeling warm all over despite the snow around him. Filled with hope for the future, he set off to find the Denalis with a spring in his step.


	2. Nomad

Kate still hadn't quite gotten over the shock of it - her oldest friends, her own family, presenting them with an immortal child like some horrifying replay of what had happened with their mother. Of course, as the Denalis quickly came to realize, Renesmee wasn't anything like Vasilli. And this "crime" wasn't anything like the first one that she and Tanya had witnessed, except that the faces villains remained the same.

It pained Kate to no end to think of Irina being at the heart of all this.

Eleazar's gentle sympathy, nor Carmen's warm inclusions, not even Tanya's walled-off manner, could break through Kate's anguish. She stood with her family, of course, Kate would always stand by her family. But each time they failed to stand by her, it broke her heart just a little further.

Except... it seemed impossible, not to be drawn in by Rensemee. Kate had felt it in the moment she lined up, the last of her family, to let the child tell her side of the story. Suddenly she had no issue comprehending the defensive positions the Cullens, and even the werewolves - the silver female didn't even _like_ Renesmee! - took around the baby.

She was special. She needed to be protected. Like her human charge long ago, her coven after that, Kate had long since adapted to defend her loved ones. Renesmee fitted so easily into the same category it was impossible not to imagine her always there.

Kate had taken up a subtly defensive position in front of one of the windows as the latest nomad arrived - this close to Renesmee, the newest charge the blonde warrior had taken it upon herself to protect - she could leap to her side in the fraction of a second.

Except... it was awfully hard to concentrate on her job when the damned nomad was _quite_ this good looking. Just because Kate hadn't been sleeping around with men for the last hundred years or so, the way she'd done since mastering her vegetarian skills, it didn't mean she was any less appreciative of a good male form.

He couldn't have been the absolute best looking vampire she'd ever set eyes on... Carlisle or Peter probably would have taken that title, not that of course she thought abut either of the long since mated vampires with anything more than appreciation. But this one - he had to have been the most outright appealing. He certainly had downright rugged good looks in his favour, but more alarming from Kate's perspective was the immediate pull she felt towards him, a feeling nobody had ever stirred in her before now. Sternly, Kate told herself to stop acting like a valleygirl, and kept her eyes trained on the nomad as Edward explained their need for witnesses and asked him to hear Renesmee out. He didn't look alarmed by her appearance - curiosity was the defining emotion on his face.

He was tall - taller than her, Kate figured, unable to help herself comparing - and rangy, with leanly emphasized musculature she doubted was all from his vampire transformation. The eyes didn't give her any surprise, as theirs and the Cullens were the only families she knew of on the vegetarian diet. But there was something both thrilling and attractive about the colour, matching his scruffy hair well.

She had no idea where the urge to run her fingers through that hair came form.

Beyond the rugged good looks Kate was surprised to find his eyes sparkled with good humour and his lips lifted in an easy smile, betraying an outgoing, affable nature all too easily as he knelt down in front of Rensemee.

She wished she'd caught his name.

**A/N| Apologies for the short chapters, they will get longer from here - I just wanted to break up the first meeting into both a perspective from Kate's frame of mind and one from Garrett's, otherwise I find the chapters get harder to follow if it skips between them both. **


	3. Spark

Garrett wasn't at all surprised when the young child's hand met his cheek and showed him her story. What else could he expect? As Renesmee showed him, she was a Cullen, through and through. Gifted... special.

Lost for words, Garrett stared at Renesemee with an expression of wonderment lighting up his face. He had never been the paternal type, but this kid - this one was different. She lit a spark in him that made him wish he _was_ still capable of fathering such a treasure.

Renesmee took a shy step back from Garrett, looking relieved, and Edward picked her up easily, cuddling her warmly to let her know she'd done well. The tiny domestic scene must have tugged a heartstring Garrett didn't realize he still had, because when he stood upright, his eye fell upon one of the dozen assorted vampires in the room and he felt as if he'd lost his mind.

_That one. I wish I could have kids with _her. He mentally shoved the thought of his head the moment it arrived, but the impression the woman had left on him wasn't so easily denied. He didn't get what in the hell was wrong with him. He'd met his share of vampires and many humans in his travels, and he'd never been sucked in the way he was being now.

She was beautiful, which in itself meant little for a vampire - it was her uniqueness that captivated him. She had the most eye catching, soft, silky hair he'd even seen in his life. He had an inexplicable urge to brush that beautiful hair of hers for hours, if she would but allow him. (There was DEFINITELY something wrong with him. He'd never feel like less of a badass.) And her eyes... not only was their stunning golden colour even brighter than her hair, they were enormous, compelling, like sunset oceans. He wanted nothing more than to run his fingers over her cheeks; surely her skin couldn't really be as impossibly smooth as it appeared? Once he'd thought about touching her the urge became a physical desire. He was a hairs' breadth away from casting the cares of the entire room aside and following through, civilized company be damned. He was completely captivated from the second he set eyes on her.

Of course this entire process played out in the space of about two seconds, and Garrett was brought back to reality when Edward spoke, the faintest crease of irritation touching his forehead. Garrett knew his thoughts had been overheard but hey, if Edward was listening at doors, he shouldn't complain if he overheard something he didn't like. But was finally shaken out of his own mind - and when he smiled at father and daughter, Renesmee's beaming smile in response did melt his heart. In part because the kid was damned cute and in part to offer her father an assurance he did have his mind on the job, he held out his arms in offer to take her. Edward looked of two minds but Renesmee showed no such hesitation and leaned towards her newest friend eagerly.

Garrett settled her comfortably on his hip, and she immediately asked him via a small hand on his cheek where he lived. He chuckled once. "I live anywhere and everywhere, Princess." He replied grandly. "I like to keep moving, so I've seen lots of interesting places. What about you?"

Renesmee promptly showed Garrett a vision of a clearing with a waterfall where Jacob had taught her to to fish. Garrett noticed Edward still hadn't stopped hovering and tried not to take it personally. He was, after all, a vampire, standing there cuddling Edward's half-human daughter. If he was waiting for Garrett to be overwhelmed, he was worrying for nothing. Renesmee had a unique scent all on her own that didn't even bother Garrett's bloodlust. He noticed Edward's shoulders loose a fraction of their tension.

"Pretty." He nodded appreciatively, while Edward tsked at his daughter. "Now Renesmee, don't monopolize Garrett. We should introduce him to all of our other friends." He chided gently, but Garrett was fascinated with the bronze-haired beauty cuddled against him and the novelty of her visions he waved Edward's concern away. Though he was undeniably eager for introductions to begin in one particular case, it seemed profoundly wrong to push the kid aside so he could meet a girl. No matter how goddamned fine she was. "She's okay." He planted a quick kiss on Renesmee's forehead. "Keep showing me." He whispered, and she smiled a dazzling smile and showed him what the waterfall pool looked like from an underwater perspective as Edward led him over to the other vampires in the room. He introduced the Irish covens, and Peter and Charlotte, then the Egyptians. Garret actually knew Amun already from a prior visit to Egypt, though he hardly looked happy to see the nomad if his scowl was anything to go by. Garrett greeted the rest of his coven politely and took an immediate liking to Benjamin's cheerful ways and Tia's insightful, honest manner.

Then, with Renesmee in his arms, content but finished "speaking" to him, Garret was introduced to the last coven present. Garrett felt a flash of surprise when he saw that they shared Cullens' gold eyes. He hadn't fathomed that the vegetarian trend among his kind went any further than the one family. Could their be others out there? And how difficult could the impossible task of committing to only animal blood be, if not one but two families had mastered it?

He received a warm welcome from Carmen, who eyed his easy grip on Renesmee with obvious approval, and a likewise genuine welcome from her mate. The first of the blondes, the one with curly hair, spoke politely but distantly when she greeted him, and then... of course Edward would have saved her for last. But then, maybe he was doing him a favour, so he could speak to her without the forced necessity of having to move on to greet the next stranger? With Edward Cullen you never could tell.

"Kate, this is Garrett. Garrett, Kate."

He normally would have held out a hand to shake, but with Renesmee in his arms he settled for a wide grin instead and a dip of his shaggy head in a sort of bow. "Pleasure to meet you, Madam Kate." He told her, making Renesmee giggle at the title. Kate eyed him coolly, but the slight tug at the corners of her lips gave him cause to hope she didn't think so little of him as her expression might convey. "Garrett." She replied, somehow managing to pronounce his name in a way nobody ever had before. He nearly fell over. Who the hell was this woman to have this sort of effect on HIM? Edward heaved a barely perceptible sigh from behind his shoulder, then stepped forward to take his daughter. "Bedtime, young lady." He informed her, ignoring her pout. Garrett gave her a quick wink. "Don't worry Princess, I'll see you tomorrow. Get lots of beauty sleep, okay, not that you need it!" Renesmee grinned at him and waved goodbye, content now to go with her father.

"You like kids, I see." Carmen spoke lightly, but the the warm undertones of a maternal individual evident. Garrett thought immediately of Esme and the way she cared for her family. It was easy to see Carmen in the same role with the Denali family, Garrett decided.

"Never met one like her before. And I've seen a lot of the world." He admitted, pushing his hair back behind his ears.

"I heard you tell Nessie you were a nomad?" Kate picked up the thread of the conversation next.

_Yes! Something about him interested her at any rate, or she wouldn't have bothered asking_. He was so elated he beamed a big smile as he nodded. "True enough." He agreed amiably, crossing his arms over his chest. "I call America my home base, though I've been overseas before. What about you?" Garrett found himself comparing the golden eyes of each of the four again, though his gaze lingered longest on Kate. Those EYES of hers... he ought to be glad they hadn't rendered him speechless, something he hadn't had cause to be in over two hundred years. Kate's were the only ones with a warning glint behind the golden warmth. He didn't think it was personal, either - Garrett got the distinct impression this woman could be dangerous.

That, of course, only made him even _more_ interested.

"Alaska, Denali, where we take our namesake." Eleazar had a very pleasant speaking voice with a defined accent, one she shared with Carmen. "Originally from Spain though, I'd gauge from your accents." Garrett mused, while the mated pair shared an amused glance at his boldness, though neither took offense. His gaze returned to Kate, still playing the same game. "Not an origin that you and your sister share with them, however. Something faintly European - Ukrainian?" He took a stab at it. Kate and Tanya certainly didn't have as strong an accent as Carmen and Eleazar possessed. Theirs was barely perceptible.

"Slovakian." Kate corrected him automatically, but she was impressed despite herself. To nearly every ear - even sensitive vampire hearing - she spoke with little more than a faintly noticeable American accent after so long on this continent. Very few people these days could guess where she was originally from.

Edward waved at him from the other wide of the room and Garrett flashed one last smile at the Denalis. "Excuse me. I hope we talk again soon." Carmen returned his smile graciously, Eleazar nodded, but Kate just stared speculatively at him before he turned away.

He barely listened to Edward's instructions on where to feed (and to not) during his stay. He felt strangely giddy, liable at any moment to do something ridiculous like break into song and dance.

He had the feeling that coming here was one of the best decisions he'd ever made in his life.


	4. 20 Questions

Kate stood at the edge of the trees bordering the Cullen's house, watching the pale winter light flicker through the trees as the sun rose. She and her family had visited this place several times before, and the surroundings were almost as much home to her as Denali. But she didn't feel at home this time - all she could think about was Irina.

Tanya, she knew, was likewise as wounded by the betrayal, but after her initial shock had faded, it wasn't her nature to show it. She threw herself wholeheartedly into plans with the Cullens, though Kate was relieved to see she was finally keeping her distance from Edward. He was obviously happy with his Bella and it was no longer Tanya's place to stake her claims. No, she had been won over by Renesmee like them all, and now sank her energies now into protecting her extended family.

Kate had never found it quite so easy to bounce back. She wasn't as good at subduing her emotions, at simply moving on. Brooding was in her nature, however unhealthy it might have been to simply... dwell. Once Renesmee was awake and she, Bella and Edward arrived at the main house, they had pans to begin Bella's training, which Kate was strangely looking forward to. At least it'd be a distraction.

She'd hadn't been expecting anyone to come looking for her this early. Carmen and Eleazar would still be locked away in one of the Cullens' guest rooms, and Tanya always knew when she wanted space.

You couldn't have said the same of Garrett. The wind was blowing to her and she caught his scent before she heard his boots crunching over the leaf litter. His tangier scents of woodsmoke and cedar were overlaid with something sweeter, like a blend of cinnamon. It was a wholesome, outdoorsy sort of scent that she somehow found soothing. Not that she was exactly happy to see him. The last thing she wanted to face at that moment was an apparently fervent physical attraction to a human-drinker, and his appearance here when she wanted to be alone annoyed her.

"Your sister thought I might find you out here." He fell in at her side, glancing sideways at her and letting his gaze linger. _Tanya, that traitor_. She stayed looking straight ahead, not giving anything away. "Did she just."

"Well actually what she said was 'Why don't you go and bother Kate with your infernally irritating reel of questions, and let me get back to work.' but I read into it."

Silence. Kate's eyes were still fixed on the horizon. Garrett, seemingly not put out, swayed back and forth on the balls of his feet and plowed on. "Of course, I could go ask Carmen and Eleazar, but I figured they'd still be occupied if the noises from that guest room are anything to go by. I'm surprised the bed hasn't fallen through the ceiling yet."

Kate forced her expression to remain impassive. Carmen and Eleazar's passion in the midnight hours were well known as an in-joke among the family, despite their composed natures in almost any other situation. She felt another brief flicker of annoyance at this nomad for insinuatnig himself so easily into the folds of her family.

"Kate?" Damn, did his voice really have to be that deep? Earnest. Reaching. Unwillingly, she turned her head to look at him. He had his head slightly tilted and his arms folded over his chest as he watched her. There was something hopeful in his expression - hopeful and stubborn and irritating.

"If something's bothering you, you could talk to me. Impartial ear and all."

Kate lightninged through a range of reactions, imagining everything from actually taking him up on the offer to walking away to shocking him off his feet. He bent his head, leaning slightly closer to her as he waited for a response. "You don't always have to stand alone, Kate."

That triggered her too-brittle temper. "And what the hell would you know about standing beside anybody else, _Nomad_?" She growled coldly, turning and stomping away through the trees.

He didn't take the hint, nor the insult. Apparently, rhetorical questions weren't a hit with him. He strode after her, keeping on her heels. Too close for her liking, even if he never actually touched her.

"A fair bit, actually. I was a soldier before I was turned. A Corporal. After Carlisle taught me about my new world and I had some control, I went back to the battlefield, even if I couldn't fight the same way as I did before. I didn't forget which side I was on, no matter what happened to me. Just because I don't have a coven, doesn't mean I don't understand the concept of teamwork."

Kate paused just slightly and shot him a frown over her shoulder. He didn't flinch away from her, just followed steadily until she stopped, wondering just how far he would have gone. Until she had to shock another direction into his thick skull?

He held up his hands, palms out peacefully. "Look, you don't _have_ to talk to me about whatever's bugging you, Kate. I was just curious."

She couldn't help an eyebrow raising slightly. "Somehow I get the feeling that isn't a one-off for you."

He grinned a wide, lopsided grin then shook his head.

"Why did you come looking for me?" Kate took a step closer to him, her shoulders tense, posture communicating that there was the tiniest undercurrent of threat to the question. Garrett wasn't intimidated - he stood his ground.

"I'm interested to hear about your life as a vegetarian."

Kate felt a stab of surprise. That's what he wanted to know? That was what he'd been questioning Tanya over? _No wonder she'd snapped at him_, she thought with some amusement. Tanya didn't appreciate her motives examined by those she didn't know well. She glanced at the sky and noted that dawn was in earnest now, and turning neatly on her heel, she began to make her way back towards the Cullen's house at human speed.

"Ask on the way, then. We should be getting back."

"Well, I'll take what I can get. How long have you been living vegetarian?" He launched right in. Kate winced slightly. That was difficult without revealing her age, and even vampires could get touchy when it came to that subject.

"Over half my life." She settled, and one of his dark blonde eyebrows arched up, noting the evasion. He didn't comment though, moving on to his next question.

"Doesn't it feel unnatural to you?"

"No. Being a monster feels unnatural to me." Kate answered certainly. The other brow went up.

"You consider drinking human blood monstrous?" He clarified.

"When you have to kill them for it? Yes." She shot a challenging look his way, but he didn't seem to look offended.

"Do you find it difficult?"

"Not any more. At first, of course. There were always temptations."

"So you slipped up?"

"Once or twice. I was deliberately testing my boundaries. Time and practice made those stronger. Failure only means you aren't trying hard enough."

She thought she spotted some deeper emotion in those laughing crimson eyes of his - awe? Admiration? Whatever it had been, it set off her danger alarm. "Is the game show over?" She prompted, ready for the next barrage. Instead, he stopped altogether, and Kate found herself pausing and looking back at him.

"I think you'll grow tired of my questions long before I run out of them." Now there was definitely something dangerous in the intent way he was looking at her. Curse the rising sun, did he really have to look quite so ridiculously handsome in the early dawn rays? His skin gleamed where it was touched by the light, a barrier to the warmth of the sunlight. Kate hesitated while he gazed steadily at her. The strange feeling of expectancy hung in the air, and she couldn't quite bring herself to figure out what he wanted from her. At this point she realized she hadn't thought about Irina since he'd first arrived on the scene.

"The Cullens are expecting me." Kate finally excused herself after too many silent seconds, turned away from him, and made for the house.

* * *

**A/N| Thanks to all my reviewers so far - you guys encourage me to keep regular updates coming, so if you want to keep me motivated, that's how to go about it! I appreciate ALL feedback, weather you only have time to tell me you liked it, or if you want to pick apart the good and the bad, or let me know where you'd like to see this going!**


	5. Training

Garrett didn't follow her right away. He played back their conversation in his mind as she leaped lightly up the stairs. She moved like a lioness, perfectly aware of all her grace and power, alighting the exact balance between the two. His instant replay ended up with the image of her looking back at him, standing in the pale winter sunshine looking more beautiful than any person ever had looked before.

_I think this has gone a bit further than plain old curiousity_. With his mind still on Kate, Garrett eventually wandered closer to the house and towards the sound of voices.

_Failure only means you aren't trying hard enough. _He heard the echo of her words and a smile pulled at his lips. This was a woman after his own heart.

He ducked when a dark-haired figure went sailing neatly over his head and collided with a tree behind him. The tree - a creaky old pine - let out a groan, then slowly collapsed, pulling down a neighboring sapling as it fell.

"Are you okay Bella?" He asked needlessly, trying to hide his amusement as he extended a hand towards the newborn. He liked Bella almost as much as her daughter. He was impressed by her relative calmness. Carlisle had told him a few months after he had been turned that Garrett was doing well, handling the transition better than many. He'd been able to hide out while battles raged during the day and sneak into the enemy camps to feed on the soldiers there without detection, but Garrett suspected that few newborns were quite as capable as Bella. He couldn't help but wonder - would she show the same restraint if it was human and not animal blood she was being raised on? Was her increased self control another result of the vegetarian lifestyle?

"Thanks." She accepted his help and rose easily. Emmett - apparently he was the catapult, though Garrett wasn't awfully surprised - came swaggering over. "Ready for round twenty-four, Bella? Or is it twenty-five?" He snickered. Garrett grinned and reached out to land a friendly slap on Emmett's shoulder. He turned as if Garrett were a kitten that had patted him and looked at him incredulously.

"Why don't you let me take over for a few rounds, Emmett." It was easy for the nomad to see he'd arrived in a training session. Bella had expressed her wishes to learn a few fighting moves and it made sense that Emmett would have volunteered to be her teacher. "Otherwise there might not be much forest left." Garrett added wryly. Bella snorted behind them, but she sounded amused.

"Ah, if y'want to." Emmett wandered off towards the house to find Rosalie, crackling his knuckles. Bella smiled ruefully. "I should thank you again. I don't think he's recovered from the arm wrestling thing yet."

Garrett grinned. "You'll have to tell me about that later. Now, let's see... get ready."

The two words were his only warning and he came springing right at Bella's face in the next instant. She dropped into a crouch, hands raised defensively, snarling an automatic warning. Garrett landed neatly and turned to face her as she sheepishly came out of her crouch. "That's your newborn instincts. Here, stand like this - brace your feet, weight balanced evenly. Good." He checked she had the position right. "Now, this time when I come at you, shift your weight to your right, strike upwards, and duck, but moving with my attack. I'll go flying and I won't get near you. Ready?"

He was pleased when Bella got the move right, although the motion wasn't practiced. He had her try several more times until her strike came smoother than show her a follow-up move and a different defensive strategy. She progressed quickly, obvious hungry to learn how to deal her foe damage.

"Excellent! Now, let's see what you're like on the offense."

Garrett enjoyed keeping busy. It was a novelty to him to be around so many other vampires, and though he didn't admit it, he was having fun. Everybody else was wholly serious, tense over the Volturi and the possibility of failure. Garrett was different - not unaware of the same future, but simply living in the moment. In between training Bella he had several conversations with Benjamin and his mate. He grew to like them both immensely. Benjamin was never boring to be around, forever creating a small gale-force wind or shooting flames to life to illustrate his words. He also caught up with Carlisle and Esme, both of whom Garrett was sincerely fond of, and in doing so he gained more depth of understanding about the covens and families around him. He listened with great interest to the stories of the wolf packs, and would have spoken himself to Jacob himself except he was always following around Renesmee like a shadow, often muttering something suspiciously like 'bloodsuckers' as he grumbled. When Seth dropped by to touch base with Jacob he was friendlier and more than willing to chat, although Garrett noticed the kid eying his red gaze with slight apprehension when they spoke. He called Seth out on it. "They bother you, don't they?"

Seth looked surprised. "They eyes? Of course they do. They're a reminder of what you do. Usually you guys are the bad guys, you know." He pointed out reasonably.

"You're friendly enough with the Cullens."

"We've been through a lot together. Besides, t_hey_ aren't a threat to humans around here." Seth responded boldly.

"Neither are we. We're not hunting in town or anywhere near your communities."

"You're missing the point. You're still hunting somewhere. You know that us wolves wouldn't be what we are without vampires around? We don't make the change unless you guys are in the area first. It's our _job_ to protect humans from you. When it was just the Cullens I was grateful. I got a chance to really make a difference, and the town was still safe, because they only drank from animals. I wish more of you guys were like that. Doesn't it ever bother you, Garrett? Don't it bug you when you think about the wife or the kids of the last meal you ate?"

Garrett stared in surprise at the earnest-looking young shapeshifter. He was rarely lost for something to say - and he couldn't believe that this _kid_, no matter how tall and gangy he was thanks to his wolf genes, was making him feel suddenly guilty about his lifestyle choices.

He also learned from Carlisle that it was Irina, Tanya and Kate's sister, who had initiated this whole thing. That gave him pause. He bet that's why Kate was struggling, why he'd glimpsed her standing out in the forest on her own more than once when he came to run a new question by her. He found himself wanting to know everything about this woman. It had been a few days since he'd spoken to Kate last, and so he went in search of her one afternoon.

"Kate, tell her how well she's doing." Garrett set off eagerly towards the sound of her name and heard her low-pitched, silky smooth tones a few moments later.

She was in a training session with Bella, but not the physical kind. Carlisle had told him one more interesting thing - Kate had a _gift_. The ability to shock anyone she touched. That had only inflamed Garrett's already wildly raging curiousity even further and this looked like his chance to get some answers. With some amusement, he watched Kate call to Rensemee to see if she wanted to come and help her mother. He tensed a little as Kate goaded Bella into coming for her, wondering if she really knew what she was doing. Kate hadn't been a newborn in... well... he didn't know how long, but he got the distinct impression she'd been a vampire for longer than he had. Garrett, however, was fresh off a few training sessions with Bella which only served to remind him of the fierce strength commanded by young vampires.

Edward didn't let it get too far though, warning Kate back when he knew Bella was at her limit. Garrett was relieved that he didn't have to step in to defend Kate, and also impressed at Edward's understanding of his mate.

_That's what I want. Damm, I want to know Kate that way_. He though longingly, only half watching as Bella touched Edward's back and Kate flicked her hair back impatiently.

"Again." Bella commanded Kate, still looking tightly furious. "Edward only." she warned, and Kate rolled her eyes then pressed her hand against Edward's shoulder. Garrett held his breath. Nothing happened to Edward.

"And now?" So apparently the shock factor was working, Bella was just blocking it. Could Kate's power be so strong if a newborn could overcome them so easily?

"And now?" Kate's voice was strained. Garrett slid unobtrusively in her direction.

"Nothing at all." Bella confirmed, and Kate dropped her hold and stepped back, looking a little tired.

"Can you see this?" That was Zafrina, whom Garrett had been too preoccupied to notice joining the little group. He wondered what she was showing (trying to show?) Bella, Edward and Nessie and a moment later after Zafrina warned them all, he got his wish.

"Yar!" He held up his hand in front of him as the entire world went dark. Zafrina's vision was of nothing but pitch black as she instructed the onlookers to raise their hands when Bella was shielding them and they could see again.

Garrett could still smell the forest and he honed in on the nearest scent instantly to ground him, telling himself that he wasn't actually blind, the void that had closed around him wasn't real. He inhaled the blended scent of strawberries, fresh clean snow, and a sharper smell he only now recognized as something like the air before a storm, like charged electricity, that was Kate. Instantly his frazzled nerves soothed. She was close by - he wasn't in danger.

His sight returned all of a sudden and he grinned automatically when he confirmed that Kate was nearby. Bella's shield was a lot more powerful than he'd given her credit for! He put his hand up and waved to show he could see again, right before Bella lost her hold and the darkness returned. Zafrina let Bella have a break and he blinked as the other vampires broke up around them. Spotting Kate, he called her name and set out towards her. Time to see if this power of hers could _really_ do.

"I wouldn't Garret." Edward warned from the sidelines where he stood with his mate and child, with Tanya and Carmen hovering now and looking curious.

_I know you wouldn't_. Garrett kept going. "They say you can put a vampire flat on his back." He smiled a challenging smile at Kate.

"Yes." She smiled back at him, just about putting him flat on his back without a power. She fluttered her fingers tauntingly. "Curious?"

He covered his feelings with a casual shrug. "That's something I've never seen. Seems like it might be a bit of an exaggeration..." He thought about how easily Bella had learned to shield against her.

"Maybe." Kate looked as if she were thinking twice. "Maybe it only works on the weak or the young. I'm not sure. You look strong, though. Perhaps you could withstand my gift."

She held out her hand to him. Garrett just couldn't help himself, drawing closer to her. He saw her lips twitch and fancied she was trying not to smile at him again. So she _did_ like him after all! Tanya sucked in her breath as if she was thinking, like Edward, about offering a warning. Beside her, Carmen smiled knowingly as if she knew something Garrett didn't.

He jauntily touched his index finger to Kate's outstretched palm.


	6. Role Reversal

Kate was expecting him to get the shock, not her.

Oh, he felt it all right. Kate's eyes widened momentarily with horror when he keeled over so swiftly he smacked his stupid thick skull on a rock, which would have left a pretty intent had he been human. She was torn between her instant concern for him (and her concern at _herself_ for just how much of it she felt) and relief that his fall attracted the attention of her family. None of them were staring at her, only at Garrett - her sisters were laughing at him - and it gave her a chance to wrestle her displaced emotions back where they ought to be.

She hadn't touched his skin until then. She figured he probably would have shaken her hand when they first met, except he'd been holding Renesmee then. That was probably a good thing - what if she'd had the same reaction to him then? Any time they'd spoken since, he'd kept his distance, polite, but very _aware_ of her.

She'd been a second away from seizing his hand, hauling him towards her, and doing something she would have regretted a great deal... _wouldn't she_? She took a moment to be profoundly grateful to her powers. If Garrett hadn't been stirring - thank goodness he was all right! - somebody definitely would have noticed her distress by now. As it was she had the time to pull herself together and present the same old watchful, capable front to the world as always.

But why _had_ he felt like that to her? It had been a tiny moment of contact, the smallest touch of his finger brushing against her palm. He shouldn't have felt as heated as a burning branch, shouldn't have ignited such a fire within her in turn. She studied his burning eyes as his lids flickered and he blinked twice. His eyes widened as he stared up at her, recognition lighting up the red depths. "Wow." he breathed.

"Did you enjoy that?" She asked, proud of how steady her tone was, not betraying how shaken he'd left her.

He lurched to his knees. "I'm not crazy." He chuckled, shaking his hair back from his face. "But that sure was something!" He looked idiotically enthusiastic.

"That's what I hear." Kate replied coolly.

"You're an amazing woman." He hadn't taken his eyes off her, and the unfeigned sincerity in his words went straight to her heart.

_What wouldn't she give to be _his _amazing woman_. She rebelled against the notion the moment it entered her thoughts. _Kate Denali does not belong to anybody_!

Except... a part of her heart being fueled a little each day was starting to_ want _to. She might be fiercely strong and independent, she might have been perfectly capable of looking after herself, except... she suspected he'd claim her so very well. A yearning had awakened, perhaps from the first time she'd seen him, that made her want to be wanted if only he was the one to do the wanting. It was all too easy to allow her imagination to run rampant with her fantasy, too see his light fingers touching more than just her palm, tracing up her sides, pulling her close, running down the curve of her back.

Somehow, being _Garrett's _amazing woman didn't sound so terrible.

Kate trailed behind the group when the Romanians' arrival claimed the bulk of the attention. Garrett was at the forefront of the largely suspicious onlookers, frowning slightly as he listened to Vladimir and Stefan's explanation for coming, shoulders tense - Kate knew it wouldn't take much to trigger a physically defensive reaction from him. Had he met the Romanians before? How far had he traveled in his time? As far as she had? She found their roles reversed all of a sudden in her desire to question and learn more about him, or maybe it was simply that she wanted the excuse to be near him. Talk to him. The strength of the desire scared her so much she took a few steps back, keeping just close enough to the group to be there if Tanya or Carmen called. She was fighting the most difficult of battles, against herself. She had a sharp, aching desire to get out into the forest, though she didn't need to hunt yet, just for the distance. Things were clearer without so many people around her, and it was easier to sort out her emotions.

She shook her head impatiently, trying to pay attention to what the Romanians were saying, figure if they were really on their side. But her focus refused to split, and she kept her eyes on the nomad at the forefront of the action, feeling the distance between them and not sure if she was upset or grateful.

* * *

**A/N| , probably every day or every second day if you guys keep me motivated with your reviews :) I do have a few busy days after Christmas and around NY where I might have less time to write. In general, the more feedback I get, the harder I try.**


	7. Voice of Reason

Time was running out. Garrett had borrowed one hell of a sweet ride from Edward to go hunting - he was told it was Bella's car, except he could smell that she'd never even sat in the driver's seat, let alone taken it out herself.

Some women, he'd _never _understand.

When he caught the late-night jogger out for a run on a quiet side street and choked off his cries, he heard the voice when he bent to touch his teeth to the man's neck.

"Doesn't it ever bother you, Garrett?"

It was Seth's voice, which was quite plainly, crazy. Seth wasn't here. The wolf kid wasn't even nearby, since Garrett had driven at a wild and highly illegal speed for almost two hours to locate his take out.

And yet Garrett heard Seth speak as if he were right beside him.

_You are feeling guilty because you're living in a houseful of vegetarians. That's all_, he assured himself, drinking his fill. The soothing relief in his throat didn't offer much in the way of satisfaction.

_Maybe it's because you've fallen for one of them_.

Garrett groaned and snapped the unconscious man's neck to end his life. Had he fallen for Kate? It wasn't a difficult conclusion for him. She was unlike any woman he'd ever met and he wanted her more than anything. Nor was it just lust, which would have been simpler. Lust wasn't complex at all. It was easy to deny or go along with. Lust wasn't the way he wanted Kate.

_More than your way of life_? He questioned himself, trying to distance himself away from the overwhelming attraction he felt for Kate. If he wanted to stand beside her, he wouldn't be able to do so as a murderer of humans.

He could do it. Become a vegetarian. He could damn well tackle any challenge he put his mind to, and this one wouldn't be any different. Because _he_ damn well didn't fail!

_Geeze, getting ahead of yourself, soldier. You don't even know if she likes you yet, let alone if she's as batshit crazy about you as you are about her_, he snorted mentally.

It was about time he found out.

* * *

**A/N| Christmas surprise coming up soon for all my wonderful reviewers and readers :D **


	8. That's Holly

"Come on Kate." She looked up in surprise when Garrett bounded into the room like one of Benjaman's whirlwinds, one light eyebrow arching in surprise. If he'd been human she might have imagined he'd consumed a few dozen coffees, but he didn't give her time to question his energy levels or his purposeful posture. They hadn't really spoken since the day she'd shocked him, Kate having kept her distance, even from her family, while she tried to work out how she was feeling. Today, Garrett definately had a plan, and he wasn't taking no for an answer. He grabbed her hand easily, unafraid of the potentially shocking consquences despite having experienced her gift firsthand, and tugged her out of the room. The strong fingers closed around her own were certainly enjoyable, and the skin-to-skin contact warmed more than just her hand. It was hard to resist his boyish enthuasism and she allowed herself to be towed along, outside into the snow.

"Wait, would you let me get my-" Garrett handed over her favourite fur-lined coat with a flourish, grin, and a knowing gleam in his crimson gaze. Kate rolled her eyes but allowed him to help her put it on, forcing herself not to shiver at the brush of his fingers along her collarbone. Of course she didn't need the jacket for protection from the elements, but a silk blouse in the snow didn't exactly fit in with the human facade if she happened to be overseen - and besides, in her many decades, she had learnt to enjoy comfort as well as style.

"What are we doing, exactly?" She settled easily into a moderate lope beside Garrett, keeping her senses trained on him as he bounded along, kicking up plumes like a kid on snow day. "It's Christmas. You shouldn't be sitting in there all by yourself." He replied easily. She snorted. "How do you know I don't _like _being all by myself?" She retorted.

He flashed a crooked grin at her, leaping a fallen tree with ease. "Because you're here." He pointed out with no small amount of smugness. _Damn that man_, Kate cursed silently.

"Do you know how many Christmases I've lived through?" She grumbled at him.

"This one will be different." He assured her with confidence. "You're with me."

_Double_ damn that man.

When she caught the scent of a red fox she darted after it, glad of the excuse to put some momentary distnce between herself and this man that caused such confusing reactions within her. She loved the challenge of tracking foxes, smaller and subtler than the larger prey favourited by most of the other vegetarians, cunning enough to give some sport. But not for long. Garrett sensibly dropped back several paces as she caught up to her quarry, dispatched it cleanly, and fed without spilling a drop of blood anywhere.

"Not big enough to share I'm afraid." She teased, casually leaving the remains for a less selective predator to discard of. Garrett watched her, solemn all of a sudden. "Maybe next time." The hint of hopefulness in his voice gave her tiny chills. Was he really thinking about... no. That was a dangerous road to venture down.

"A pity there's no hikers about for you to make a meal of." Kate told him dryly, but for once he didn't rise to the bait. He was still staring at her with his head slightly to the side, something indefinable in his eyes. Kate felt as if he were staring right into her inpenertrable skin and sizing up her very heart. It made her nervous and she restlessly began to move again, unsurprised when he fell in beside her, letting her lead now. "Do you usually celebrate Christmas, then?" She asked to break up the unspoken-of tension, releived when a small smile flickered on his features once more.

"Depends where I am. Sometimes if I'm in contact with humans at that time of year - there's no need to look quite so surprised you know!" He laughed at her expression. "I don't _just_ hunt them, you know. I enjoy a good drink every now and again when I find a fitting pub."

Somehow it was easier to picture Garrett leaning over a pool table or bantering with a bartender. _Chatting up the pretty waitresses_? Kate tried to push down the flare of jelously that loomed up at the errant thought. This was deinfately descending into dangerous terrian. If he'd ever chatted up any waitress, it would have been because he was hungry. He wasn't _her_, after all. Not that she had lured a human into her bed for several decades now, though Tanya never minded the distraction. To cover her unease, she shot him a sarcastic look.

"Vampires don't drink alcohol, Garrett." He shrugged, unpreturned. "Well, I didn't mean literally drink. Alcohol or... otherwise. Just the atmosphere. Not every nomad is as uncivilized as you covens would have us beleive, you know. Some of us keep up well with modern traditions."

He exerted a leap that carried him in front of Kate and spun around to face her in an instant, forcing her to pull up so sharply she would have colided nose-first with his neck if her reactions hadn't been so automatic. She was about to growl at him for being an idiot but he spoke first.

"Like this one." He held up one hand with a small flash of greenery between his fingers. "I take it you're familiar with mistletoe?" He wagged his eyebrows at her suggestively.

Kate couldn't help herself, seeing the tall nomad standing in the snow dangingling the plant hopefully over his head. She let out a peal of laughter that made Garrett's eyes light up ever the brighter.

"That's _holly_, Garrett." She was unable to resist pointing out to him. Where had he even found holly out here? She had a sneaking suspicion that it had been carried in his pocket all this way. _Though it was very flattering_, she couldn't help thinking. Nor could she overlook the fact that she hadn't backed away to increased the distance between them, and she was still standing close enough to him that his woodsmoke-cinnamon-cedar scent seemed to wash over her and chase away every scrap of resolve she possessed. Perhaps it was just the memory of the rare, fleeting moments her skin had brushed hers, and the longing to touch him properly for once.

"Hmm." He lowered the plant, inspected the spiky edges of the leaves and then shot her a disarming grin. "Do I get points for trying?" He enquired, waving the holly over his scruffy hair a seocnd time.

He was irrisisble. At least her body seemed to think so, since Kate found herself leaning towards him - still standing close enough together that she didn't even have to move her feet - and without hesitating, she tilted her chin up and pressed her lips against his.

He obviously hadn't actually expected her to go along with his ridiculous plan if his reactions were anything to go by. With a groan he buried both hands in her soft hair, pulling her closer, immedately making it clear this was no chaste Christmas kiss. A distant part of her mind protested against the close contact and the dangerous emotions he was setting off deep in her soul in tandem with his thumb stroking over her cheekbone, but the majroity of her reaction was caught up in just _how damn good _he was. He tasted about a thousand times better than his scent, intoxicating her like no man she'd kissed in a thousand years. When he pushed them into the nearest tree and deepened the kiss Kate pushed back, a spruce shuddering with their impact, one hand burrowing into his wild hair, the other arm locking around his wasit, instanty brushing aside clothing and finding the small of his back. He flinched as if she'd shocked him - she had, just not in the obvious way. The slight jerk of his reaction brought her back to reality and Kate stiffened in bewilderment, unsure all of a sudden of what the hell she was doing. Garrett could feel her uncertainly rising, and, without letting go of her, he pulled back minutely after placing a final lingering kiss on her startled lips.

Kate shifted back several steps, breaking the contact they had on one another - she couldn't stop staring at him, lips parted in silent shock, golden eyes huger than ever. What had she done? And why the hell had she done it?! Garrett was breathing hard, reaching out to brace himself against the tree that bore the faintest imprint of his own shoulders from where Kate had driven them up against the bark just a minute ago. He looked elated - more than that, he looked like somebody had just handed him the the keys to the kingdom. After a few moments he grinned a very lopsided grin at Kate, still standing in utter bewilderment at her own actions several paces away.

"Well. That's hands-down the best Christmas present anybody has ever given me." He announced brightly, trying to draw her back into the banter that normally marked their interactions.

Kate cast him a panicked look, then without a word she turned and fled into the cover of the trees.


	9. Freedom from Oppression

_Follow her_! Garrett leaped after Kate, following her trailed footprints in the snow - the few seconds he'd hesitated had allowed her to race out of sight. She was _fast_!

Once on her track, Garrett was of two minds, unsure weather to give her some space or continue after her. He really wanted to find her, but it was difficult to figure out how much of that urge was motivated by the aftereffects of kissing her... since the foremost urge in his mind was about how much he wanted to kiss her some more.

He had a feeling he'd completely lost his heart now. He'd had his fair share of female attention; they were drawn to his rugged looks and equally rugged personality, but he'd never seriously fallen for anybody during his vampire life. Not like Kate. Kissing Kate was more wildly exciting and satisfying than all of his adventures rolled into one. He'd never get her out of his head as long as he existed - and he had a feeling he'd never want to.

Reluctantly, he slowed, looking down at her footprints in the snow. He could understand, in part, why she'd taken off like that. Their moment of passion had been intense, no doubt about that, and it had made Garrett realize exactly how deep he was in. Had it had the same effect on Kate? He just hoped she wasn't regretting it. He really hadn't meant to trick her into it... what if she'd taken offense at his methods?

Sighing, he halted and rubbed the back of his head in worry. Finally, and with reluctance, he decided that if Kate wanted to find him, she would. It was probably better to give her her space right now.

Even if all he wanted to do was catch her and convince her to kiss him again, and for a very long time.

As Garrett approached the Cullen's house he had completely lost his optimistic outlook. Sure, Kate had kissed him, but one could argue that he'd been the one to initiate it anyway, and the way she'd rushed off afterwards was not, precisely, the way he'd hoped his plan would end. He flopped down on a log on the border of the treeline, becoming still the way online a vampire could while he thought things over. He needed a new plan. It was difficult, trying to come up with one - she needed space, clearly, but space was the very last thing Garrett wanted between them.

Eleazar strolled over to him some time later in the day, and Garrett felt a tiny flicker of disappointment, only because he had hoped that Kate would come and find him when she returned.

"Is this seat taken?" Eleazar inquired politely, and the nomad nodded for him to sit. "You look troubled, my friend. Perhaps I could help - Carmen and I do consider the Denali's family, even if we are not as close as the original three sisters."

There was something so inviting honest and genuine about Eleazar that made Garrett want to confide in him.

"Can I ask you something personal, man?" He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, but Eleazar waved his hand encouragingly. "When you met Carmen, how long before you knew she was the one?" Garrett fidgeted, a little uncomfortable asking relationship questions of a man he'd known for so little time. But Eleazar only chuckled softly, a warm smile lighting up his face, the memory still vibrant and alive in his mind.

"I knew the moment I set eyes on her." He recalled fondly. "She was dancing, and she was so graceful, so full of life, she almost froze me to the spot. It took me two hours to get up the courage to ask her to dance and I only did it because I was terrified she would soon leave the party and I would never find her again. When she was in my arms, I knew holding anyone else would never compare."

Garrett listened in silence, replaying the day he'd met Kate... just a few short weeks ago. "It's hard to believe... that it can happen so fast. When you're not even expecting it." He sighed, and Eleazar smiled knowingly. It was no longer he and Carmen they were talking about, he could tell.  
"Are there not things in life, _mi amigo_, that you simply_ know_?" He stood up and clapped him lightly on the shoulder, leaving him with his thoughts once more.

Garrett still hoped Kate would return and remained outside, even as a faint snow fell, barely cold as it brushed his skin and evaporated before hitting the ground. However when he heard a sharply raised voice with a familiar accent from inside, he rose to his feet and quickly headed in to see what the problem was.

"Benjamin! Get down here immediately!" Amun was in a fine temper, eyes blazing and lips drawing together in a thin line. "I will not stand for my coven to be drawn further into this quest of madness. We are leaving!"

Benjamin, with Tia at his elbow, leaned casually against the stair rail a story above. "You mean, _you_ are leaving, Amun." He correctly calmly.

"I will not stand for this insolence, boy! Do not defy me!" roared Amun, obviously incensed.

Other vampires besides Garrett were being drawn towards the sound of conflict, edging the main living room with various expressions of concern or caution. Garrett scanned the faces, but though he saw Eleazar heading over to Carmen, flanking her in a subtlety defensive pose, Tanya and Kate weren't present. He felt a pang of regret.

Benjamin kept his gaze on the older Egyptian, but Amun took a wild glare around them, his eyes narrowing further when he spotted Garrett. The nomad had encountered Amun before and he had been less than hospitable, forcibly warning Garrett to leave the area where he and his mate hunted - Garrett realized now how careful that Amun had been not to refer to a _coven_. It was clear now of course, he had been so hostile towards the nomad to stop him learning of Benjamin.

"How long did you expect you could keep me locked away from the world, Amun? Decades? Centuries?" The young vampire asked acidicly, striding down the stairs, an unconscious wind rustling up dust motes as he moved. Tia stayed a few steps behind him, and Kebi materialized as they approached Amun. She laid a restraining hand on Amun's shoulder but he shook his mate off impatiently. Carlisle was next to arrive on the scene and he hastily moved between the Egyptians, raising his hands as he took the role of peacemaker. "Let's remain calm and discuss this rationally, my friends."

Amun's voice had risen to a shriek. "Rationally! You try to talk to me about rationality Carlisle, when you ask the impossible of your so-called friends!"

Esme, looking distressed, moved towards her mate, and Garrett quickly fell in just behind her, in case the argument came to blows. Zafrina moved to his elbow, alert but as yet letting the encounter play out without her interference. More and more vampires were arriving, and when Kate and Tanya walked in together Garrett felt his heart fill with relief. Not that anything could have happened to her, but still. Kate didn't meet his eye as she and Tanya joined Carmen and Eleazar across the room._ Damn_.

Garrett turned his focus back to Amun and Benjamin just as Edward and Bella walked inm the latter holding Renesmee in a protectively tight embrace.

"Amun, if you want to go, nobody is forcing you to stay." Carlisle pointed out in a calming tone, but it didn't have the desired effect on Amun. "You're stealing half my coven, Carlisle!" He gestured wildly at Benjamin. "Is that why you called me here? To _steal_ from me?"

Benjamin rolled his eyes and answered for Carlisle. "Yes, Carlisle picked a fight with the Volturi and endangered his whole family , just to lure me here to my death." He retorted sarcastically. "Be reasonable, Amun. I'm committed to do the right thing here - I'm not joining any other coven. You can do whatever you want, of course, as Carlisle has pointed out."

"This won't end well." Amun's tone was sulky, realizing that he had lost. "Alistair was the only sane one here. We should all be running."

Tia, who had remained at Benjamin's side, spoke up quietly. "Think of who you are calling insane." She said mildly.

_This whole thing was a bit insane_, though Garrett as his attention drifted from the argument a little, his gaze drawn by Kate. She stood, fair and flawless, between her sisters, glaring at Amun as if she were considering zapping him. She probably was. Garret wondered if he was next in line. Wasn't she even going to _look_ at him? She was driving him insane.  
"I gave you life." Amun's icy tone brought Garrett back to the present. "You're wasting it."

Benjamin's chin came up defiantly. It was easy to see he had realized the truth about the man he had considered a father, especially having Amun stand there with Carlisle, the biggest family man (family vampire?) anyone was ever likely to set eyes on.

"It is a pity you couldn't replace my will with your own in the process; perhaps then you would have been satisfied with me." Garrett half expected Amun to freeze on the spot - actually not beyond the realm of imagination with Benjamin. But the young vampire was very much in control of both emotions and abilities and he merely stared Amun down until the sullen Egyptian turned and left with Kebi. Tia slid a step closer to Benjamin and slipped her arms around his waist, with a sigh he leaned into her embrace, looking a little regretful but largely relieved.

Garrett watched the two of them, his mind wandering. It seemed odd sometimes - Benjamin and Tia were teenage in appearance to Garrett's eye, but the love between them was something nobody in the world could have considered childish, a passing romance. They were like sunrise and sunset, vastly different from one another but unable to be complete without their connection. How was it that they could be so happy together? How long had they had to work at their relationship before it had become so easy for them to be together?

Though most everyone present were listening to the Romanians speak of the war they hoped was to come, Garrett felt it the moment her eyes landed on him. He turned his head towards Kate and even though she was across the room the force of her golden gaze nearly staggered him. He met her questioning look, noted how her brow furrowed in concern. For Benjamin and Tia? For all of them?

For him?

Confidence washed back into his viens as Stefan and Vladimir declared their intentions to fight at the Cullens' side. He smiled jauntily at Kate, certain that their little misfitting band of vampires could achieve anything as long as he had Kate at his side. She flashed the tiniest ghost of a smile in return, and that was enough - for now.

"This won't be the first time I've fought to keep myself from a king's rule." Garrett straightened up, strode over to Benjamin, and gave his shoulder a friendly slap. "Here's to freedom from oppression."

"We stand with Carlisle." Tanya spoke for her family, as was normal, but Kate nodded at her shoulder. Garrett felt filled with equal parts pride and determination. Before they stood together in front of certain death, she had to know how he felt.

They didn't have time to waste. If he was going to die, well, it just might be worth it if this path led him to Kate.

* * *

**A/N: Well, you'd probably all given me up by now! I apologize to everybody for the delay, Christmas and New Years' were much busier than I thought... also I may have gotten a certain DVD box set that I may have devoted all my spare time to watching as a Christmas present. In any case, I have by no means forgotten about Kate and Garrett's story and I will continue to write it as long as I have people reading it.  
Next chapter will have a lot more Garrett/Kate interaction, something to hopefully look forward to!  
**


	10. Family Matters

Kate had taken the time out from the action to catch up with Tanya. These past few years she had begun to feel more than a little detached from her sister and coven leader. Tanya was so single minded and resolute - not that Kate wasn't those things as well, and they could still relate in that way - but Kate felt as if the decades had changed her, while Tanya remained every bit as stoic as ever. In part, a wedge had been driven between them over Irina. It wasn't simply their baby sister's betrayal, it had begun before that - with Laurent. Kate had never trusted him, wary of any male influence in her life outside Eleazar's faithful devotion to Carmen and brotherly attitude towards the three of them. She was extremely wary of the way Laurent toyed with Irina. Tanya insisted it was good for her not to be so spoiled and get everything she wanted, and Kate had half wondered if she was talking about Irina or her when she said it. Tanya won out in the end, as the leader, she told the others he would stay. Kate had been the only one to challenge the decision, Carmen and Eleazar hoping that Laurent wasn't what he'd seemed, willing to give him a chance, hoping that Irina would yet see him return her love. Kate had never believed it would work out, and since Laurent left she had felt guilty for not being more supportive of the relationship - for Irina's sake, not his.

Kate hadn't slept with a man in over a decade. It was both a heartbeat and an age for her, since for several centuries she had entertained herself with male company and had become the norm. She chose humans more often than not, since vampires bonded too easily in her eyes, while she felt nothing more for her paramours than mere affection. Humans were easier, more content with the mystery that was Kate when she told them she could no longer see them. She felt genuinely about them, these men, but she never suffered the same crisis as Edward did. She didn't fall for anybody. Eventually her emotions grew more and more detached from the act of making love until Kate had made the decision to be on her own for a few years.

But why was _this_ man so different? Thinking about Garrett even now filled Kate with a conflict of emotion, from apprehension to longing to amusement to contentment. Kate had gone to reach out to her sister for answers. Despite every difference between them of late, she was still her sister.

"Kate, my dear, that man is so ridiculously head over heels in like, lust and love with you you may as well tattoo it to his forehead." Tanya commented dryly. Kate stared at her with her jaw open for a minute. "How do you know?"

"It's obvious!"

"To everyone?"

"Yes."

"So everyone else already knows?"

"_Yes_."

Kate stared some more until Tanya sighed heavily. "Even Renesmee made a comment she'll have to start calling Garrett "Cousin Garrett" soon. Eleazar and Emmett have a five-thousand dollar bet about weather you'll get together before the attack."

"Who bet against us?" Kate found her tongue to ask. Tanya snorted. "Emmett, of course, Eleazar knows you better than that."

Kate shot her sister a beseeching look. "What do you think of him?"

She snorted again. "He's not good enough for you." she sniffed disdainfully. Kate smiled a tiny smile. "You'd say that even if he were the king of England." She pointed out. Tanya showed her teeth in a grin. "We had our shot there, dear sister."

They laughed together, and unexpectedly Tanya reached out and gave Kate a hug, warm and affectionate.

"Stop over-thinking this Kate. I can see it in your face, too. You're worrying if you could permanently change your old lifestyle and if he would change his. There's only one way you're going to get the answers."

"Google?"

Tanya shoved her into the river. "Just when we were getting somewhere." she grumbled, while Kate emerged dripping but smiling. "Don't you know water and electricity don't mix?" She wagged her fingers and Tanya stopped her with a mock glare.

"You want me to talk to him. Or maybe I could just kiss him again." She put in at the end, causing two blonde eyebrows to shoot sky-high. "Again? You have been busy. When did this happen?"

"This morning. He had mistletoe - well - sort of." Kate went a bit misty-eyed and Tanya smacked her shoulder. "Don't make me dunk you again. I hate that your hair can look that perfect soaked, too. Was he any good?"

Kate groaned. "I could have taken him right there in the woods."

"I doubt it would have been his first time _there_." Muttered Tanya, and Kate glared at her in momentary severity. "I think that's part of the problem, he's just so damn sexy. I can't figure out what I'm feeling about him when my body is screaming at me to have my way with him in the middle of the forest. Or the room. Or wherever we happen to be at the time."

"I pray for everybody's sakes, it's not a habitated room." Sighed Tanya. "Look, Kate. Stop analysing this from every side. Stop worrying it's just going to be another casual fling. Stop wondering how little time you might have if something were to happen between you. If you call if off now because you're scared of the consequences you'll never forgive yourself."

Kate gave her a squeeze around the shoulders, suddenly feeling like everything was back to normal between the two of them - if only Irina's absence didn't lurk like a gaping question mark hovering over them.

Tanya was right. It was time to face up to just what might be happening. The worst that could happen was that it wouldn't work out, and then when they all wound up dead in a week it wouldn't matter anyway.

But if it did work... it could prove to be a very interesting week.

* * *

**Okay, I know I promised a Kate/Garrett chapter, but I wound up writing the next bit of action from his POV so I'm going to break here. We had a power outage last night and I actually got two and a half chapters done - here's the first, I should have time to edit the next tomorrow and have it up! If you enjoyed it or didn't enjoy it, have any questions or comments, please drop me a review! **


	11. Hints of Truth

Kate was standing out by the river when he came to find her that evening, after the party had broken up, blood still high and many and varied emotions running rampant. Garrett, usually impervious to that sort of group mentality, felt oddly stirred by the show of support for this odd family he'd become surprisingly attached to in so short a time. He felt a bit like an extended cousin: affably welcome into the family - bouncing Rensemee on his knee; (mock?) scuffling with Emmett; complimenting Carmen and Rosalie and listening with fascination to Carlisle's stories.

And his Kate.

He held his breath when he approached her, still feeling daring, up in arms - being ready for action wasn't a new state for him to be in exactly, but the challenges he tackled were usually physical or mental ones. Not matters of the heart... but he'd made up his mind, and there was no turning back from this point. He'd often scaled mountains or walked through a crowded marketplace just to see if he could. The edge of danger he felt in those situations was the same as he felt now. He longed to show Kate the world he'd seen during his adventures, and couldn't fight the feeling that the if Kate was with him, it would be like seeing the lands for the first time himself.

She didn't turn around, though she had to have heard his boots crunching over the leaf litter and the minute sound of his breathing. So he came up behind her and wound his arms around her slim waist. He almost melted when she leaned back into his embrace and a soft sigh escaped her lips. "I'm sorry that I ran out on you like that earlier, Garrett." She said softly, the way she said his voice like music. He wanted to hear her saying his name every day for the rest of their lives. He nuzzled into her head, remembering to breath again to inhaled her strawberry-snow-static scent as if it were oxygen. "I only care that you came back." He told her honestly. "And I'm sorry too, for pushing you. I would be lying if I said I hadn't been dreaming up ways to kiss you since I first laid eyes on you, though."

He felt a small inaudible laugh run through her. She leaned her head back until it rested upon his shoulder, and with her chin tilted sideways, she looked up into his eyes. Her voice dropped to a lower, silky tone that nearly keeled Garrett over at the knees. "I had a little bit more in mind when I first set eyes on you."

Garrett made a small strangled noise in the back of his throat, holding onto her for dear life in case he chanced to be dreaming. "Maybe I should take back that apology, Katie. Might have just done the trick."

The nickname fitted, though she would have zapped a month of Sundays out of anybody else who'd called her that. She turned slowly in his arms, though he kept his grip on her tightly, able to feel her lithe figure even under her bulkier outdoor clothing. When her hands snaked up between them and caressed his chest very gently he thought he'd never remember how to think again. Her body was lightly pressed against his, and he'd never cursed the existence of clothing before that moment.

"Garrett, this is complicated..."

He placed two fingers against her lips to silence her. "It's not actually." He voice was _shaking_, dammit. "The most uncomplicated thing in the world is how I feel about you, it's having you here, and in my arms, and wanting you so damn much that I can't remember anything else." Her big beautiful eyes gleamed as if she could actually cry, and he reached up to cradle each side of her face, tracing his thumbs over her cheeks, words tumbling out with a fierceness now. "Every evening when the couples vanish all I think about is how much I want to spirit you off somewhere all to myself, how much I want to kiss every inch of this body of yours." He stroked a hungry hand from her neck down her side to her thigh and felt her tremble in response, still frozen against him. "I think of every little thing I want to do to you to show you exactly how I feel so you'll never, ever want to run from me again." She was pressing closer, as close now against the lean, long lines of his body as she could get while still able to gaze up into his face. She stood up on her tiptoes so she could reach his ears, and the slight slide of arms, breasts and stomach up his chest nearly killed him.

"Show me, Garrett." She whispered in his ear, and with a muted roar he swept her into his arms, leaped the river and took off through the trees.

* * *

**A/N: Too much? Not enough? Next chapter is being written, so let me know what you'd like to see happen... you never know when a wish might come true! **


	12. Let me in

**M-rating warning, for those who would rather skip a chapter of sex! **

* * *

It was a fortune thing, the speed of a vampire. He carried her far enough for them to have some privacy but in those few short seconds Kate had discovered that it was impossible not to experiment with his new position. It was something of a novelty for her to be transported in his way, perhaps because no other vampire she knew ever would have considered it. Garrett didn't second guess anything, he just reacted, and her own body responded to him just as automatically. What was it about Garrett that made him so different to the way she interacted with everybody else? He never asked, he never assumed - he just acted, and she loved him for it.

His neck was so tantalizingly close she couldn't resist placing a kiss over the spot his pulse once would have been, then nipped lightly at the same place. He swore, tightening his grip on her. "You're trying to make me drop you, aren't you?" His voice was just too breathless for a joke. Knowing he was affected as much as she was by their contact and this new direction they had taken together only increased Kate's desire for him. It was a powerful feeling, knowing she had this sort of control over the rugged nomad.

She kissed him again and let the hand now curled around the back of his neck rove under the overcoat he habitually wore, sliding over his collarbone down his chest. She don't know why she'd assumed he wore a full-sleeved shirt, but what he actually had on was a simple blue singlet that was almost her undoing. Running her hand along the beautiful definition of his arm muscles she danced her fingertips over his skin for the barest of seconds before she hauled the overcoat away from his body, discarding it on the ground where it was left behind in mere instants. The ever-shrinking, rational part of her mind was growing fainter and fainter as she took in the sight of Garrett in a singlet, glad she didn't need oxygen to breathe quite suddenly. He was magnificent, the material hugging his chest closely, skin smooth and flawless under her hands. It took every inch of her carefully cultivated self control not to rip the singlet off of him too. His arms were muscular without being too bulky, retaining just a hint of youthful lankiness in the length of the limbs. Every new inch that was revealed to her only made Garrett more appealing in Kate's eyes. She continued to trail her hand over his shoulders, learning every plane and curve, and marveling.

Garrett apparently decided they had come far enough to warrant their privacy, since he roared to a halt and bent his head to kiss her in the same motion. It was tentative only for a moment before their shared proximity got the better of them both. Then he was kissing her with a fierce motive, tongue running eagerly over her lips as she parted them for him. She returned the kiss just as ardently, feeling giddy, as if the world might have started to spin wildly, with only the pair of them stationary at the center. That little voice reminded Kate they were ought to be talking, and finding how where they stood with one another...

Except... except... could it really be that urgent to discuss their relationship when he was holding her so tightly, breathing ragged in her ear, whispering promises in her ear that left her shivering?

"I'll want you forever, you know." He murmured as he kissed his way along her jawline. One particular word stood out to her to alleviate her former fears. _Forever_. It had so much more serious a meaning for them, than for a mortal.

_How long will he mean it_? The small cynical voice was back, if faint. _How long will he want to follow you_?

But the voice was still able to be ignored in the roar of lust filling Kate, fueled by the man now flicking his tongue against her collarbone.

"You'd better loose the singlet. I'm growing quite fond of it, it'd be a shame to rip it." Kate's fingers teased lightly up his chest then down again as she spoke, causing Garrett to groan deeply. Obediently he let go of her to shrugged off the singlet, leaving him gloriously naked from the waist up. Kate was torn between just drinking in the sight of him and pulling him towards her for another kiss, both equally appealing options at that present point. Every voice of reason she possessed had completely dropped off the face of the earth by this point - there was just her, and Garrett, and the heat of the moment.

With emphasis on the _heat_.

Before she could comprehend it, Garrett had her out of her jacket and shirt faster than she would have believed possible. He paused when she stood in front of him in her bra, appreciation lighting up his crimson eyes, and then the bra was gone too and Kate heard the faint swear word that escaped him. His confidence faltering for the first time, he pulled back just slightly to stare at her with wonder.

"Nothing on earth is as beautiful as you." He breathed, and Kate would have found it a corny line, except it was all too plain that he really meant it.

The hesitation vanished the instant he grabbed her, hands rough and demanding on her waist now, claiming her with another fierce kiss. Not that Kate minded, especially when a hand found her breast, gently teasing in contrast to the heated kiss. Slyly, she sneaked a hand down between them, brushing her fingers along the length of him, hard under his jeans. He started, his sharp intake of breath music to her ears. "Holy shit. You're trying to kill me, woman."

"You'd die happy." She teasingly rubbed along the restraining denim for emphasis and he moaned, head falling against her neck, breath a warm rush against her ear. He didn't slacken his grip on her though, the fingers of one hand finding a nipple and teasing her right back. His free hand worked for only a moment before Kate's pants slid effortlessly down her legs. As they fell away, leaving her dressed in her lace underwear, Garrett's crimson eyes widened, pupils dilating to make them look darker than normal.

"Maybe I'm already dead." He murmured, his hair tickling her neck as he lowered is head to explore her breasts with lips and tongue. "You could definitely pass for an angel."

Kate, enjoyable as his attention was, had other ideas. With one smooth motion she pulled down the zipper to his jeans to find Garrett going gloriously commando, wrapping her fingers firmly around the span of him while he twitched relentlessly in her grip, his whole body shaking.

"I'm no angel." She whispered into his ear, nipping at the lobe, then lowering her head and planting an artful trial of kisses down his chest and abdomen until she was growing dangerously low. The entire time she continued to stroke up and down, not giving him a second's rest. She could still feel tremors running through his body as he relinquished the control to her, each muscle stiffening under her tongue. She felt him brace himself when she wound up kneeling in front of him, and a glance upward showed his head thrown back in ecstasy. His eyes were still open, if half-lidded in sheer pleasure, and he was watching her dip lower and lower along his body.

"If you knew what you were doing to me..." He groaned, his voice several degrees lower than normal. Kate grew bolder by the minute at his obvious pleasure. Smirking slightly, she ghosted a single breath along his warm shaft without actually touching him, then slyly ran her tongue along each hip, still teasing him.

"Katie..." His tone came out pleading, thrilling her to no end.

"Mmmm?" She murmured back, allowing the tip of her tongue to make contact with him, starting at the base and drawing slowly up to the tip. He inhaled sharply, his whole body going tense under her hands, which idly caressed along his stomach and hipbones.

Slowly and deliberately, she drew him into her mouth. He cried out in sheer pleasure as she drew him in, pulling back only to repeat the action when his hips twitched helplessly, urging her on.

A few seconds later as Kate sensed Garrett was reaching his breaking point, she felt herself pulled up and crushed against his body while he growled wordlessly, claiming her with an equally passionate kiss. Without breaking it he had her panties off, and then his fingers were incessant at her in return, free hand clenching almost roughly around her arm when he felt how ready she was for him.

Kate had always loved teasing the men she slept with, but she'd never found it quite so erotic as with Garrett, who made no secret of any of his reaction to her, who she sensed could match her passion in a way none of her previous partners had ever come close to. She could already tell, sheer howling lust for this man aside, that there was something different here. Something deeper. For all the foreplay, all the games between them, what was passing between them went deeper than mere physical.

Garrett broke the kiss so he could look her in the eyes, and Kate met his fiery gaze with her own. He placed one hand directly between her breasts and for a heartbeat where there was none, he held it there.

"You let me in." She couldn't have said if it were a question, or said in realization, or even a promise. A second later, when Garrett couldn't contain himself any longer, it didn't matter. There was a possessive edge to the strength of his arms as he swept her off her feet and lifted her against the warmth of his body, pushing inside her at the same time he pulled her onto him. Somehow he kept his feet the entire time, even though Kate was pretty sure she was melting, thankful for vampire strength for a second time.

How could anyone feel this good? If his accompanying moan of "Oh, _Katie_!" was anything to go by he obviously had a similar reaction. He began to move, establishing a quick pace demanded by them both. He anchored one strong forearm under her butt to take her weight as she rode him effortlessly, hands locking behind his neck, legs twining around his waist and forcing him deeper. He cupped her cheek with the free hand and pulled her in close, murmuring to her every second that he wasn't kissing her, and she wasn't sure which tasted sweeter.

She could feel the tension building for both of them, she could see the tension reflecting as he drew close. He called her name as he came, burying his head in her neck and the silkiness of her hair. Bracing against his shoulders as she felt his aftershocks trigger her own release, they tumbled to the ground together, Garrett still holding her flush against him.

Kate opened her eyes an undefined amount of time later - seconds? Minutes? The rough, leaf-strewn ground under them was partially cushioned by her jacket and his jeans, but with how incredible she was feeling in the rosy glow of Garrett's attentions, Kate couldn't bring herself to worry about the footing just then.

"You're going to make an addict out of me." Garrett kissed her, then again more slowly. She placed a gentle hand on his chest while she pulled out of him, smirking slightly at his wistful expression. He didn't look tired, of course, but he did look very, very satisfied.

"That was incredible. You were incredible." He murmured, bringing her back in close so that he could wind one arm around her. Lying on her side, she propped her head back to use his other arm as a pillow. "I would have said the same." She said lightly, and he nuzzled the back of her neck. For a moment they lay quietly, and it didn't take more than a moment for Kate to start coming down from the sky to realize what she'd done.

She'd had sex with Garrett. In the middle of the _forest_, something she and Tanya had been joking about only a few short hours ago. She was here to remain true to her sisters - both of them. Tanya needed her, and so did Irina, no matter what she'd done, and here Kate was gallivanting around with a handsome rogue like some sex-starved harlot. Like the succubus who's legend the three of them had sparked so many years ago.

She had forgotten to breathe, and either that or the tension in her body transmitted itself to Garrett. As if he understood, as if he felt the sudden shift in her emotions, a muscular arm snapped firmly across her chest, just under her breasts, pulling her even closes to him. "_No_, Katie. No more running." He spoke commandingly. She turned her head to meet his blood-red eyes, damn damn damn, they were just another reminder, and how could she look at them and know what they represented and find them so fucking attractive?!

His gaze never wavered. Though she flinched against his grip, some pathetic attempt to test his strength, see if he would let her go... he didn't.

"Stay with me." He murmured firmly in her ear. A frozen Kate, heatedly aware of every place her back contacted his front, found herself unable to break away. Or look away from those cursed eyes.

"Stay with me." It was more soothing now, convincing. Taming a wild animal that had decided not to attack him, but still might choose flight over fight.

"_Stay_."

So she did.

* * *

**A/N - Sorry for the mass delay! I have been majorly caught up with Warm Bodies, which, if you have not seen it, ought to be on the top of your movies list. It's sheer brilliance! I haven't forgotten about Kate and Garrett though, never fear! As long as I have people who want more, there will be more. **

**I wasn't sure when I began this fic, exactly when they would wind up having sex - it was going to happen eventually, and yes, there will likely be more between them than just this chapter. As a couple, they're quite physical, in particular factoring in Kate's history. It just fit in here, even though I originally thought their first time might be after the movie's events.**

**Anyway, enjoy! **


End file.
